What is the value of ${\blacklozenge}?$ ${4 \times {\blacklozenge} = 20}$ ${\blacklozenge} = ~$
Answer: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}} = {\text{ total}}$ We have $4$ groups. What is the ${\text{size of each group}}$, when we have a total of ${20}$ ? Each group would have $5$. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $4 \times 5 = 20$ ${\blacklozenge} = 5$